fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Diver Anjanath
Water |ailments = Waterblight |weaknesses = Fire Nature |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Diver Anjanath is a subspecies of Anjanath found exclusively in the Templux Swamp. Its wings are constantly outstretched, and combined with the webbing found on its feet, they allow it to efficiently swim around. Physiology Diver Anjanath shares many similarities with the standard species, but has some differences to set itself apart from it. Its hide is dark brown instead of pink, and the fur found on its body is dark green, resembling the foliage found within the Templux Swamp. Its wings are constantly outstretched, aiding it in swimming, and its feet are webbed. The quills on its tail have morphed into a spiked fin, and the hair on its body is notably shorter than the original's. Its underbelly and wing membrane are also cream-coloured. Once primed, its throat sac glows green. Biology Diver Anjanath is a subspecies of Anjanath that emigrated to the Templux Swamp in the hopes of finding more prey after resources in the Ancient Forest were driven short by fierce competition. It developed a dark brown and green colouration to blend in with the murky waters and foliage of the largely submerged swamp, allowing it to effectively ambush prey items without being detected, and it developed webbed feet and a fin-like structure on its tail to aid it in swimming. The fur on its body shortened in order to reduce drag underwater, and due to its semi-aquatic lifestyle, its previously retractable wings are now completely outstretched, and it uses them to increase its swimming speed. Like the original species, it has a large nose that is used to mark territory with mucus, sniff out prey, and showcase aggression, though it mainly reserves the sense of smell for land-based hunts, as it closes off its nostrils when submerged. Instead, it relies on its sense of hearing and touch when hunting underwater. When hunting, it has been known to swallow large amounts of water, and to accommodate this effect, its flame sac has evolved into a water sac, allowing the monster to store and pressurize the water it swallows, making it into an effective weapon. Bioluminescent bacteria in its water sac glow when enough pressurized water has been stored in it, and this glow is said to be a warning for would-be attackers to stay away. Despite these changes, it is still a mid-level predator, hunting smaller game, such as Epioth, Yulongup, Caeserber, Royal Ludroth, Chipoake, and the occasional Plesioth, while simultaneously being vulnerable to attacks from larger monsters, such as Lagiacrus, Eusphyrelex, Yulongreat, and Ropistom Behavior Like the original, Diver Anjanath is highly aggressive, attacking anything in sight without hesitation and relentlessly following them until it catches them. Abilities Diver Anjanath utilizes Water instead of Fire, utilizing it in the form of a powerful stream, and it is capable of swimming and holding its breath for extended periods of time. Its keen tactile and gustatory abilities make it an efficient hunter underwater, and it is just as capable on land, using its powerful olfactory system to find prey. Its wings are notably more durable than the original's, being able to take damage that would normally cripple them. Habitat Diver Anjanath is exclusively found in the Templux Swamp. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,200 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,960 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,460 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Nose: 60 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 25 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Head: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 20 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Neck: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Wings: 30 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 20 (Wind), 25 (Nature), 10 (Aether), 15 (Matter) * Body: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 0 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Legs: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 0 (Aether), 5 (Matter) * Tail: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 65 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 15 (Wind), 15 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Nose = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Neck = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Wings = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★★ *Aether = ★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Jagras - Wins. * vs. Yulongup - Wins. * vs. Caeserber - Wins. * vs. Great Kestodon - Wins. * vs. Royal Ludroth - Wins. * vs. Daimyo Hermitaur/Plum Daimyo Hermitaur - Wins. * vs. Tobi-Kadachi - Wins. * vs. Shogun Ceanataur/Terra Shogun Ceanataur - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Plesioth - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Gobul - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Lagiacrus/Ivory Lagiacrus - Loses. * vs. Mizutsune - Loses. * vs. Duramboros - Loses. * vs. Eusphyrelex - Loses. * vs. Otoltrios - Loses. * vs. Yulongreat - Loses. * vs. Ropistom - Loses. Attacks Diver Anjanath has the same attacks as the standard species, except its attacks deal more damage, and its elemental attacks inflict Water damage and Waterblight instead of Fire damage and Fireblight. It also has water-based versions its land-based attacks. That said, it does have some attacks of its own. Chew Toy Similar to Glavenus, Diver Anjanath does a short-range pounce. This attack deals low damage and knocks the hunter down. Once the hunter is down, they will become pinned, with the monster picking them up with its mouth and violently shake them, dealing low-medium damage that gradually turns into high damage. If the hunter does not escape in time, the monster will fling them away, dealing high damage. Tail Slash Combo Diver Anjanath does a roundhouse swing with its tail, kicks at the hunter with one foot, then jumps/swims at them. This attack deals medium-high damage and Waterblight (if hit by the currents it releases underwater). Torrent Spin Diver Anjanath does a stationary 360 degree spin while spewing a large stream of water from its mouth. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Waterblight. It only uses this attack when enough water has been stored in its throat, and often uses it as a counterattack. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auyvhCO3V3o Weapons Great Sword Wasserzahn --> Wasserzahn+ --> Brutal Wasserzahn Long Sword Swamping Scimitar --> Swamping Scimitar II --> Swamping Scimitar III Sword and Shield Diver's Edge --> Wassersucher --> Brutal Wassensucher Dual Blades Swamping Whirlpool --> Swamping Whirlpool II --> Swamping Whirlpool III Hammer Swamping Striker --> Swamping Striker II --> Swamping Striker III Hunting Horn Swamping Barone --> Swamping Barone II --> Swamping Barone III Gunlance Diver's Cannon --> Diver's Cannon II --> Diver's Cannon III Switch Axe Wasserbeil --> Wasserbeil+ --> Brutal Wasserbeil Insect Glaive Wasserkaefer --> Wasserkaefer+ --> Brutal Wasserkaefer Light Bowgun Diver's Buster --> Diver's Buster II --> Diver's Buster III Heavy Bowgun Wasserkanone --> Wasserkanone+ --> Brutal Wasserkanone Bow Diver's Arch --> Diver's Arch II --> Diver's Arch III Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 255-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder -5 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth 0 * Wind -5 * Nature -10 * Aether +10 * Matter 0 Skills: Water God +1, Water Res +2, Current Res (Hi), Fire Atk Down G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder -5 * Ice 0 * Dragon +10 * Earth 0 * Wind -5 * Nature -10 * Aether +10 * Matter 0 Skills: Water God +2, Water Res +2, Current Res (Hi), Fire Atk Down Gunner High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder 0 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +5 * Wind 0 * Nature -5 * Aether +15 * Matter +5 Skills: Water God +1, Water Res +2, Current Res (Hi), Fire Atk Down G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder 0 * Ice +5 * Dragon +15 * Earth +5 * Wind 0 * Nature -5 * Aether +15 * Matter +5 Skills: Water God +2, Water Res +2, Current Res (Hi), Fire Atk Down Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Diver Anjanath has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Trivia * Diver Anjanath's name is meant to convey its semi-aquatic lifestyle. * Diver Anjanath is modeled after crocodilians, most notably alligators, in terms of design. * Similar to the standard species, attacking Diver Anjanath's throat when it's glowing will topple it and cause it to drop a shiny. * Due to its strong sense of smell, hearing, and touch, Diver Anjanath is unaffected by the camouflaging effects of the Ghille Mantle. * Diver Anjanath was originally going to be Wind-elemental, but Nin10DillN64 gave that element to Windcleaver Glavenus instead, believing that it would be a better fit for a Glavenus subspecies than an Anjanath subspecies. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Nin10DillN64